Before Episode 1- War of Naboo
by Obi Wan Kenobi
Summary: The story and adventures of the training of Obi Wan Kenobi, Queen Amidala's political views and romance with Qui Gon Jinn and the war of battle droids on Naboo that ultimately will ead up to the Clone Wars.
1. Part 1

SORRY FOLKS! I forgot to tell you the ages of the characters—  
  
Queen Amidala- THIS IS A TOTALLY DIFFERENT PERSON, she births Queen Amidala the second who falls in love with Anakin. She is 25 years old  
  
Qui Gon Jinn- 26 Years Old  
  
Chancellor Palpatine- 30 years old  
  
Obi Wan Kenobi- 19 years old  
  
Gwen Utopia- 19 years old  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun was setting in the metropolis. Cars zoomed in different motions past buildings of curvy shapes and all different sizes. A dark figure stood looking through the window of the Senate Building.  
  
"When time has come, I will seek the new one."  
  
"But Master, we have one now," came a low voice.  
  
"True, perhaps, but he fulfills nothing. I know not his name."  
  
"His name is Obi Wan Kenobi."  
  
A dark figure turned around. His wide eyes were open curiously. He was short and green with a little raggedy cloak on.  
  
"Obi Wan?" He thought for a minute. Hard and deep. "I sense a much awaited desire in him."  
  
"Well… we—er.. promised him."  
  
"Promised him what?" Mace Windu replied cautiously.  
  
"To be a Jedi, sir."  
  
"A Jedi?" the creature said. He was, out of no doubt, the master Jedi, Yoda. "He is no Jedi!"  
  
"I know Master, but—"  
  
"Leave me, Qui Gon Jinn. Get the Master Amidala up here."  
  
Qui Gon turned around and walked out of the room. The door slid behind him. Yoda turned to face the window and Mace Windu just stared at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…  
  
  
  
Rated PG  
  
Mild Language, Medium Violence, Mild Sexuality  
  
Beginning- War of Taboo  
  
  
  
The Beginning before the Beginning starts a new chapter in the series of the Galaxy. Queen Amidala, soon to give birth to a child, is thoughtless and concerned for her Empire and her husband is fatefully executed, against his desire. As Yoda prepares a young Jedi Knight by the name of Obi Wan Kenobi, an older knight, Qui Gon Jin, falls in love with Queen Amidala, who will not give in…  
  
Training Obi Wan, Qui Gon will do anything for the love of the queen, a respect upon the nations, and to be part of someone's life. Unfortunately, not all is well.  
  
In Naboo, a dangerous war breaks loose upon the nations, and leads to death and sacrifice. Obi Wan, who is nineteen years old, must fight for justice, save Qui Gon from Darth Sidious' ruling, win the love of a young girl, and start his journey.  
  
  
  
There was a hollow knock on the wooden door. Queen Amidala quietly walked to the postern and opened it. Mace Windu was standing there.  
  
"Hello Queen Amidala," he said kindly. "Where is Master Amidala?"  
  
"I am afraid that he is out at the Government Building doing a bit of clean up from this weeks election."  
  
"Well, when he gets back, please tell him to see Yoda… he needs to have a word."  
  
Windu left the circular room and Queen Amidala meandered over to her window. She gazed out into the sunset as a car zoomed past her.  
  
"Oh Charles… Where are you?" she questioned desperately.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the large room, there were hundreds of tiny compartments and a floating disc right in the center. The new Senate Negotiation Department. It had just been built and the first meeting was tonight. Yoda waddled into a tiny area followed by Qui Gon. Queen Amidala was in the center of the massive room with Chancellor Palaptine. Aliens, humans, things of all nature, were dressed in elegant robes and were in the niches, waiting. Finally, the ceremony began.  
  
"We will begin the 1st meeting of the Senate at any due moment, telecast live," the Chancellor said and he adjusted his voice.  
  
"Today, we have three orders of discussion. The missing of Charles Amidala, New Jedi Proposals, and a conflict on the planet Naboo. To start, I would like to know where Charles Amidala is. He has been gone for two weeks."  
  
"I am very disgusted with the lack of cooperation from the galaxies," Queen Amidala said. "I want to know where he is. I want to know where he has been taken. He merely said that he was going out with a few of his friends for a meeting from his work and then he never came back. I have had to lie and over this scandal up. WHERE IS HE!?"  
  
"The System of Aldderan is enforcing all measuring takes to find your husband, Mrs. Amidala. Unfortunately, our planetary shields have been broken. We have the best rate of finding missing persons and if Darth Sidious wants him dead as part of a hostage situation, then we are in doom. IF we in fact find him, he will kill us all. I do not want to put my home planet in danger," a Senator spoke aloud. Some others clapped and had agreed motions.  
  
"Thank you Senator Manuela, I am grateful for you opposing side. I am not for it though. I want my husband found. I might even hire some bounty hunters to find him but not kill him for a most generous award."  
  
"I seriously doubt it," Chancellor Palaptine said smartly. "Next order of business, New Jedi Proposals. Our Jedi community is overwhelming. We have over sixty of them here on our planet and over five hundred spread throughout the galaxy. Now, with the terror on Naboo rising, many want more Jedi to help. The only Jedi on Naboo is Master Qui Gon Jin, who is on this planet to help with the elections and serving of Queen Amidala. Therefore, there is no Jedi on that planet. Now, some might say, why can't we send Jedi from this planet. Most… are well—in conservation until they are needed. The other five hundred are in galaxies so far away, that it would take a few weeks to get here, even with hyperspace. Even then, they are not conditioned for this planet, and to debug them would take a couple of days."  
  
From up above, Yoda whispered to Qui Gon Jinn, "Where does this Obi Wan live?"  
  
"On Aldderan, sir. He is nineteen and has quality skills."  
  
"Get him here, I will talk with him," Yoda nodded and turned around to watch the Debate.  
  
"I would like opinions on this Jedi Proposal by next week," Queen Amidala said. "Next, Naboo uprising. I have no idea what is going on up there. Naboo Senators, please explain."  
  
Two figures stood up. "Those damn droids from Geonosis are flying down and hurting our people. I don't know why they're here. Darth Sidious even made an appearance last week and strangled our general."  
  
"I think that the Naboo army needs to be strengthened in case a civil war breaks lose."  
  
"No war… Negotiations will take place."  
  
"Why don't we put up the shield again?"  
  
"It's been under repair for several years. Aldderan doesn't have the money to get a new one."  
  
"Then we go to war."  
  
"No."  
  
"I think we should."  
  
"WAR IS NOT THE ANSWER!" The Chancellor yelled. "We will discuss this. I will not be for war." The camera encircling the crowd pulled away and a reporter began talking, "There you have it, a debate for the Senate… tune in next week."  
  
  
  
Queen Amidala sat on her satin sheeted bed, looking in the mirror with angst. All of a sudden, her door slid open and Qui Gon slowly stepped in.  
  
"Hello Padme… I just wanted to drop by to comfort you about your husband," Qui Gon said simply and sat down next to her. His lightsaber was dangling from his belt.  
  
"Thank you, Qui Gon… I am so unhappy…"  
  
"I know. But you are beautiful and strong. You will make it."  
  
Padme looked into Qui Gon's blue eyes. He was handsome. He had short brown hair, a tanned body, and a muscular physique.  
  
"You will protect me from the war on Naboo, won't you? It is my home planet. I will not let it be destroyed."  
  
"Your faith is with me," Qui Gon said sweetly and grinned. It was light in the room. Darkness was approaching the outside sky.  
  
"I remember when we knew each other on Naboo and when we were little. We played in the waters and went to school together."  
  
"And I remember the sweet smell of pureness… much like you."  
  
Padme looked at Qui Gon surprisingly. She felt his vigorous hand float on top of hers. Within a second, they had both leaned in and kissed each other passionately. Qui Gon pulled away fast just as he door slid open in the room.  
  
It was Windu.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" he asked mildly.  
  
"Only a brief conversation," Qui Gon stood up to say. "I have to catch an early flight to Naboo. I must get some rest."  
  
"Goodnight Qui Gon," Windu said and turned to Padme. "Relations with a Jedi is not proper. I expect not to see it again."  
  
"Relations? You call talking to someone a relationship? Honestly Windu, you need to learn the difference between friendship and love." Windu laughed pleasantly. There was long pause. "May I go to Naboo?" she asked abruptly.  
  
Windu sighed. "Of course not m' lady. You are twenty five and we can not spare a queen at this young of age."  
  
"But Mace! Please… I need to go home… Qui Gon can protect me!"  
  
Mace thought long and hard…  
  
"Fine," he gave in. "You can go. May the force be with you. The plane leaves at ten tomorrow."  
  
Mace left her bedroom and Queen Amidala looked into her closet. Filled with gallant dresses, she got some out to put in her suitcase for the next day.  
  
  
  
On the station platform, hover buses and sleek cars zoomed by in two lane intersections. Qui Gon was surprised to see Padme waiting about ten yards away. Curious, he walked to her. "Your here? Why? You are supposed to stay at the Senate."  
  
"Is it a problem to go to my home planet Master Jinn?"  
  
"No.. certainly not…"  
  
"Good. And just so you know, that kiss can never happen again."  
  
Padme checked the electric clock on the airport's wall. "Any minute now…"  
  
A voice rang over the loud speakers. "All passengers for Cargo Flight 152 should report to station 16 immediately."  
  
Padme and Qui Gon looked at each other and headed into the building.  
  
From a shadowy corner, a figure watched in disillusion. The person took out a digitalizer and whispered a message into it. "I have Amidala and Qui Gon in front of me. I'm going in."  
  
The man ran past the unsuspecting guards and into the line of awaiting passengers.  
  
  
  
On Taboo…  
  
Obi Wan Kenobi was near the beach. He was dressed in a cloth robe only and was staring out into the rising sun. The morning had come… to another blissful day. A droid came zooming past him with a huge buzz and shot a bullet out of nowhere. Obi Wan dodged it and ran inside.  
  
"Mary! Droids are here!" he yelled and Mary came running out of their bedroom. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran to the counter to grab some coffee.  
  
"Ignore the droids, we have school in less than ten minutes! We have exams today… hurry!" She grabbed her purse and ran to the door. Problem was, when she opened it, a soldier was standing there. Robotics and all. He held a gun to her chest.  
  
"Tell me where your Senate Building is," he demanded.  
  
"I have no idea," she stuttered.  
  
"You!" he yelled at Obi Wan. "Where is it!?"  
  
"It's a secret area. Everyone knows that. Nobody knows where it is!"  
  
Then, fate struck. The soldier pulled the trigger on the gun and rose up into the air, away from the commotion.  
  
"MARY!" Obi Wan yelled and collapsed at her.  
  
"Obi Wan… My heart—is broken…" she managed to say. "I love you… And I will always b-b-be with y-you…"  
  
She died in his arms.  
  
"NOOOOO!" he yelled and began to cry.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Part 1- The Senate Debate has happened and major matters are discussed. Qui Gon and Queen Amidala have a mysterious feeling for each other and head to Naboo to train a future Jedi Knight named Obi Wan Kenobi. But, all is not well on Taboo, and the chapter ends with the passing of a beloved person in obi Wan's life.  
  
Part 2- Find out who is following Padme and Qui Gon. An unexpected news flash from Yoda to the Government leaves all confused. Obi Wan is taken from Naboo by Qui Gon and Padme to the populated planet of Herosji, far in the northern quadrant of the galaxy for a quick encounter with the King of the Galaxy. And with that visit, comes good AND bad news. 


	2. Part 2

Part 2 - Following of Padme  
  
…Continued  
  
  
  
Padme and Qui Gon were heaving their luggage onto the steerage flutter craft just as an officer stopped them.  
  
"Have you seen this man?" he asked and held up an electronic device. A picture perfect photo popped up on it.  
  
"No… do not bother me," Qui Gon said simply and walked away.  
  
"I will not bother you," the officer said and went the other way.  
  
  
  
A man in a brown cloak was walking swiftly through the crowds of spectators, looking for Qui Gon and Padme. A gun was in his pocket.  
  
"Eran? Where are they?" a voice blasted into his ear.  
  
"They are in close aim."  
  
Eran was a bounty hunter… he took out his gun and aimed it at Padme.  
  
"This Obi Wan… is he smart?" Padme asked as she strolled up a platform.  
  
"You'd be surprised. I met him in a convention two months ago. Ever since, I have been obsessed with his powers."  
  
Unexpectedly, something exploded at the ceiling. Padme looked up in fear and saw the roof barricading in.  
  
"Oh my god!" she screamed and ran to safety.  
  
"PADME!" Qui Gon screamed and dived after her as a piece of the wall collapsed in at her side. Bricks from the roof fell onto everything, crushing people and objects. Padme ran into a shop as Qui Gon used the force to make the wall drop somewhere else. His powers weren't ready… and the wall fell onto the dismembered roof and made a pile of rubble. Smoke and ash rose from the site.  
  
Padme exited the tiny place she was hiding in. Next to her feet, lay a bullet.  
  
Handing it to Qui Gon, she backed away, scared for her life. "It's the most powerful bullet," he stated conclusively. "It has been known to blow up a building after it does SOME damage." Padme rose her head.  
  
"What?" she inquired.  
  
"I said it is known to blow up a building after it has done some damage. It's very common and--" Qui Gon stopped in his tracks. "GET OUT OF THE AIRPORT!" he bellowed.  
  
Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, but an explosion on an east wall made everyone think twice.  
  
From outside, Eran the Bounty Hunter watched the airport blow up and burst into flames. Glass shattered all over the pavement.  
  
He then talked into his microphone attached to his chest. "Padme Amidala and Qui Gon Jinn: Terminated."  
  
  
  
  
  
Mace Windu walked into Chancellor Palaptine's office. His face was grim and in anguish. He sat down on the sofa.  
  
"What is it Mace?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"The airport of which Padme Amidala was in blew up… there are no known survivors. A bounty hunter was the cause of it."  
  
Palaptine's eyes bulged up and he slammed a fist on his desk. "I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE BOUNTY HUNTERS!"  
  
Mace Windu winced from the spit flying from the Chancellor's mouth. "bring him to me. We will question him… then kill him."  
  
"We will not kill people. We never do unless it is necessary," Mace Windu said.  
  
"I am the ruler of this Republic… you do what I say."  
  
Mace Windu shook his head and stood up to leave.  
  
  
  
In Yoda's office…  
  
  
  
"She's dead, I'm afraid," Yoda squeaked. "Bounty Hunter Eran causes much distress in the Republic. Death, Chancellor Palaptine demands. It should not be of question. It should not even happen."  
  
Windu talked as he made a silver cube float in mid-air. "The Republic will not stand the things that are happening. Even in Naboo, peaceful arbitration have led to the slaughtering of it's citizens."  
  
"Due May 10th, the Jedi applications are… no more Obi Wan Kenobi. It is May 9th, and Qui Gon is gone.  
  
"What will we do about Queen Amidala sir?"  
  
"Nothing," Yoda advised.  
  
  
  
In a quick Senate meeting…  
  
  
  
"A civil war is bound to be amuck… what shall we do?" Mace Windu asked.  
  
"Without Queen Amidala, we are doomed."  
  
In a second, Yoda came hopping out. "I suppose I need to explain the whole Padme Amidala thing. See, I have hidden something from the whole Republic. We specifically moved Queen Amidala from here so nobody would target us, right?"  
  
Everyone nodded. Some took sips of coffee and talked amongst themselves.  
  
"Well… when the airport blew up, it wasn't really true."  
  
"What is this behavior, Yoda?" Palaptine queried.  
  
"To tell it as true as I can… Clones, we made of Padme and Qui Gon. The ones who died, the clones were."  
  
Everyone gasped and made rude comments.  
  
"Scaring us in our fate!" someone yelled and shook a fist.  
  
"Yes.. but Yoda knows that you blabbermouths would go and reveal it to the world… as I just so did," Yoda laughed.  
  
"So where are they?" Palaptine demanded to know.  
  
"There," Yoda pointed to the far wall where two servants took off their cloaks and revealed themselves. Qui Gon grinned at Yoda and spoke, "You see, we gained official knowledge that there would be an attack on the Coruscant Airport. We took it into our own hands. Though it is true that hundreds of people died there today, we did not."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Qui Gon and Padme, you must go!" Yoda gruffly. He bowed and smiled a somewhat thin grin.  
  
"Much hope goes towards you," Mace Windu agreed.  
  
It was sprinkling out, probably the crying of the people who perished that day. Rain droplets plopped on the air landing base. Qui Gon walked into the small spacecraft with Padme close behind him.  
  
"Get settled, Miss… it will be a long day," Qui Gon lamented. He began to flip some scarlet switches.  
  
"So… where are we going?" Padme asked.  
  
"Herosji… where the King is AND Naboo…" Qui Gon answered without thinking.  
  
"Good. I expect you are a good flier?" Padme questioned.  
  
"Good? I'm great," Qui Gon chortled.  
  
And then, the ship flew up slowly and zoomed away to the colorful vista.  
  
  
  
Naboo…  
  
Obi Wan had taken off his shirt to stop the bleeding on his beloved one.  
  
"I don't want this blood on you…" Obi Wan cried.  
  
He leaned down and sensually kissed her lips and pulled her into his arms. But then, a shadow appeared and Obi Wan looked up. A tall figure in a tan robe and a slightly shorter woman in a fancy gown.  
  
"Obi Wan?" Qui Gon asked.  
  
"Qui Gon!?" Obi Wan said excitedly.  
  
"What has happened here?" Padme asked.  
  
"A robot from Geonosis shot my girlfriend."  
  
"Obi Wan, we can start training you to become a Jedi. You must come with us now," Qui Gon insisted. He held a hand out.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Minutes later, Obi Wan came out, fully dressed, carrying a bag holding his girlfriend in it.  
  
"Put her in the water," Qui Gon directed. Obi Wan nodded and placed in the glistening reservoir.  
  
"Goodbye my sweet."  
  
Then, they loaded the spacecraft anxiously.  
  
  
  
  
  
The flight to Heroshji…  
  
Qui Gon set the ship controls to cruiser control and got up to check on Padme. He had a grimace on his face. Padme was sitting on the bed in the ship. Her dark blue, lace dress flowed down her side.  
  
"I just got a message from Mace Windu… the Republic is under hostage. Just two hours after we left."  
  
Qui Gon's why smile had faded to darkened frown. "Who took them over?"  
  
"I have no idea, there was yelling in the background, a few gunshots, and the communicator signaled out."  
  
"This is not good… they are looking for you, Padme," Qui Gon said.  
  
"But why?" she catechized.  
  
"I suppose is the time to tell you. You, Padme Amidala, are the Queen of the Republic. Two months ago, negotiations to extend your planet boundaries into the galaxy from the Trade Federation were denied—"  
  
"How come I never got the message?"  
  
"Because… well—let me finish. The Trade Federation had then gotten pretty angry. With already a total of fourteen negotiations turned down, they were fed up with our way of thinking. Darth Sidious, the head of the Federation clearly stated that if we did not agree, once more, that he would kill us all. And now, I know what we disagreed to. Handing you over to them."  
  
"All this was kept form me!? God damn it… I swear…"  
  
Qui Gon sat down next to her to comfort her. He put a hand over hers.  
  
"No… You lied to me—I can't trust you," she said in frustration. "And I cannot be seen having relations with a Jedi."  
  
She stood up in an instant. Qui Gon followed. "Why?! To good for a Jedi?"  
  
"Leave me alone Master Jinn… I don't want to see you again. I'm sending for a private craft to get me off this ship. I am going back to Coruscant and you cannot stop me. I expect you to pull over at the next Galaxy Headquarters."  
  
Padme exhaled and left the room. Qui Gon, stunned, shook his head in angst.  
  
  
  
Coruscant-  
  
  
  
Mace Windu was being kicked by an officer. He was laying on the ground, moaning in despair.  
  
"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" he yelled.  
  
"Never," Mace Windu whimpered and his stomach was met by a huge blow by the calf of the other mans leg.  
  
  
  
Darth Sidious walked the halls, pushing Republic officials out of the way.  
  
"Get the Senators of Naboo on the communicators. I have a few words with them. If they deny my pleads for information on the whereabouts of Queen Amidala, then the clone army of Geonosis will pay a little visit… and kill thousands on the way." His sentinel nodded and ran into the room opposite them.  
  
"I want this building searched for documents containing all previous negotiations turn downs. I also want every card of Recommendation for anyone who works here. When you are done. Burn the place down… with the people in it."  
  
A few executives looked at each other wildly but parted in separate ways.  
  
"Queen Amidala will not escape me this time… last time, she caused by confuse din my Federation… not to mention, the slaughtering of my son…"  
  
  
  
In Yoda's office…  
  
  
  
"Here, we are safe… Why did the Senators pose as Mrs. Amidala? And none ever told me of the obscurity… Queen Amidala only knows that we have been taken hostage. Yet now, they try and kill her for things she didn't do!" Yoda said sternly.  
  
"Sorry Master Yoda," a senator cried.  
  
"You are forgiven… but now, we must find a way out of the situation…"  
  
  
  
At a Headquarters in the South Quadrant in the Galaxy-  
  
  
  
"Goodbye Qui Gon… I hope to see you again…" Padme said.  
  
"As to you," Qui Gon retorted.  
  
She began to walk away to her guards when Qui Gon grabber her arm. "I love you," he managed to say. Her eyes watered up and she ran away in tears. Qui Gon hung his head down. Obi Wan stood.  
  
"Is this what being a Jedi is about? Love?"  
  
"It's a different story young Paddawan…" Qui Gon began to say.  
  
"I'm sure it is," Obi Wan said sarcastically and started to saunter through the edifice to the entrance. It's circular dome gleamed with gold onto the marble floor.  
  
  
  
On Heroshji…  
  
  
  
"King Tertian, I bring before you the permission to train a Jedi Knight. My master, Jake Dooku, has vanished. I have no idea where he has gone to."  
  
"Bring this Paddawan before me," the King demanded.  
  
Obi Wan quietly and nervously walked out into the clearing. Over fifteen people surrounded him, including over twenty servants.  
  
"Tell me, young one, have you the courage to fight for your leadership in the Republic?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Do you show compassion for others?"  
  
Obi Wan paused and nodded.  
  
"Then you are granted indulgence to train the boy," the King directed to Qui Gon. "But, Qui Gon, I have some bad news. We found Padme Amidala's husband. Dead and rotting in a cave on Tatooine. Next to him lay a note from the kidnapper. The abductor… was from the Trade Federation."  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Part 3- Queen Amidala gets the news of her husband's death and goes back to the Republic. As soon as she gets off the aircraft though, army troops are ready to take her into custody. Qui Gon and Obi Wan do not dare go back to the Republic. In hopes of training Obi Wan, Qui Gon hires an extra tutor named Katie Utopia… a beautiful lady from Naboo, and of whom Obi Wan falls in love with. DO NOT miss the third installment of the exciting War of Naboo. 


End file.
